eccothedolphinfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Icedolphin
Hey Yeah this place seems quite silent. I can probably help you here and there. I'm one of the top admins on Animal Crossing and I can code tables and templates and stuff. I recognize you from somewhere, must be Caverns of Hope. Taliseth (talk) 23:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm the co-admin of a site called The Big Blue and I've been active at the Playchemy forums. I'm working on over-hauling this wiki because it's rather user-unfriendly and many of the pages are poorly written at the moment. This was my first wiki so it's not very professional. If you know how, I'd actually like to get a proper forum here. Something like this. Icedolphin (talk) 22:10, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Stuff I guess I've already introduced myself to you, I didn't realize :). I am on Playchemy also (James Bailey). So I am willing to help you with this site, I can do a lot for you. Do you have a list of what needs to be on the wiki? Taliseth (talk) 03:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Additionally I'd like to ask for Admin permissions so I can make the changes I need. I'm going to import some of my own code which will allow templates, drop down boxes and stuff. You'll love the changes, I promise. Ignore the chaos on the wiki right now, I'm organizing stuff. Taliseth (talk) 20:14, May 31, 2013 (UTC) When I saw the main page I thought we just got hit by a major spammer and I was looking up who to ban ;) I'll give you Admin status but try to clean it up soon. Icedolphin (talk) 00:39, June 1, 2013 (UTC) You are now an Admin. I'm the only active admin around here so you can report to me. Icedolphin (talk) 00:42, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks. What do you think of the current changes I have made? See pages like Grey Shark, Mutaclone for examples of changes. Taliseth (talk) 01:00, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Looks great. I appreciate all the content you are adding. You could also flesh out the biological info sections on the creature pages, because you know a lot more about marine bio than I do! :) Icedolphin (talk) 01:05, June 1, 2013 (UTC) The reason the site was divided into classic and DOTF pages was because DOTF was only added after I became admin. I've been looking for someone to add stuff about DOTF because I never finished it. Icedolphin (talk) 01:10, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I see. I don't see the need to split DOTF info personally because its basically the same and there is not enough separate info to neccesitate splitting the pages. I.e. a shark in Tides of Time and a shark in DOTF still try to eat you. I refrain from biological info sections since that is real life and this is Ecco; I don't want to clutter pages with content that isn't in the games if you know what I mean. That isn't what this wiki is for (in my opinion). Taliseth (talk) 01:12, June 1, 2013 (UTC) The bio info was started by a former admin called TD Ghost but he's not here anymore, so it's ok if you remove it. Icedolphin (talk) 01:14, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I do intend to delete the DOTF redirect pages as they are cluttering. I've been an admin on many sites before, I am aware of my powers :) Taliseth (talk) 01:42, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'd be ok with a page on Ed. He is relevant to the wiki after all. Regarding Big Blue, how are we handling this? Is this information going to go on the wiki? If yes then we would definitely need to split pages (Dolphin vs Dolphin (Big Blue) due to the considerably difference in games. Taliseth (talk) 01:52, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Little Blue and Big Blue content will be hosted here. I'd be ok with split pages for the new games. Content wise, we don't know anything final about the games so we won't have to worry about it for a while. Icedolphin (talk) 01:56, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm ripping sprites from Ecco Jr. right now, so not only will that add more images to the wiki but I'll be able to collect content and create new pages. Taliseth (talk) 19:10, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ----Its taken me forever but I just finished covering all the new creatures in Junior. I've also finished concise level summary pages for each level complete with screenshots. Took ages but it was worth it. Taliseth (talk) 04:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Great job. Thanks for all your hard work! You've done more work here than I've done in a year. I'll give you full user rights. Icedolphin (talk) 21:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Glad to know my work is appreciated. Since I've now cut every sprite from Ecco Junior I might try composing some animated sprites. Either way Ecco and ToT aren't going to be so simple to cut sprites from. I'm going to need some invincibility codes and stuff for that so I'll start searching. Any reason why you aren't using Message Wall on this wiki? It prevents the need of typing in this cramped manner we are talking in now. Taliseth (talk) 23:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I hadn't heard of Message Wall, but you can set it up if you like. Icedolphin (talk) 03:30, June 4, 2013 (UTC)